


Melting into ecstasy

by pspvita



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: I used the vanitas/vanitas tag because ao3 won't let me not use a pairing, I wane poetic for a few lines and that is about it, M/M, Not beta read we die like vanitas, Not sure what this was when I started it, Rough Sex, This is vanitas x whomever or whatever you want, This is wholly up to you to interpret, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita
Summary: "Harder, faster." Vanitas rasps just loud enough for his partner to hear him. The thrusts begin to slow making Vanitas whine in the back of his throat and buck back onto the cock desperately. He despises how it is he is acting but it always feels as if cumming is an act of divinity that must be reached.
Relationships: Vanitas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Melting into ecstasy

The bed frame begins to creak as a hand slowly smoothes down to Vanitas' stomach from behind. Within seconds it begins to apply pressure to his abdomen making him cry out loudly. The press makes the cock inside him so much more adamant. Saliva is starting to pool inside his mouth and he can't find himself the ability to swallow. The thrusts are hard and rough, they go in time with the loud squeaking of the wood his sweaty palms are grabbing onto for dear life.

Vanitas is choking out moans and groans as a different, much colder, hand wraps around his cock. Letting out a wounded cry, tears of overstimulation begin to bead at the waterline of his eyes. His throat is starting to feel dry from all the air he is pushing out and pulling in making him swallow his saliva down roughly. A pair of fingers creep into his mouth, pulling his tongue every which way before groping it; sending shivers down his spine. Confused moans fill the air as the speed of the thrusts from behind him quicken.

"How does it feel?" Comes a garbled reply, as if this voice were run through a voice modulator. Vanitas groans and accidentally tightens in response to the voice. It gives him butterflies. It makes his knees grow weak. Vanitas wobbles on his knees, hands slide onto his hips and dig in to keep his lower body upright.

"Good." The yellow eyed man manages to wrestle the word out despite the fingers currently being shoved down his throat. 

The numerous amounts of hands on his person increase as another sneaks up to gently yet carefully squeeze his neck. This is the exact moment that he rolls his eyes and bucks back onto the thick cock inside him. He even goes as far as to reach his own hand down to rest upon the one gently pressed up against his abdomen. Vanitas presses hard enough to feel the cock inside him through it. It bumps against him in all the right spots.

"Harder, faster." Vanitas rasps just loud enough for his partner to hear him. The thrusts begin to slow making Vanitas whine in the back of his throat and buck back onto the cock desperately. He despises how it is he is acting but it always feels as if cumming is an act of divinity that must be reached.

Bucking backwards onto the cock inside of him brings glassy tears to his eyes. With his forearm against the bed and his hand pressing harder against his stomach, he sighs out ragged complaints. A heat rises up to his face as the thrusts quicken, moving his ragdoll body. Knees skating on the bedsheets while sweat begins to drip onto them.

"Are you close?" Vanitas is barely able to hear. Hands run up and down his body. Squeezing his throat, tugging at his cock, shoving two fingers into his entrance, and pulling at his damp hair.

He cannot respond in anything but mumbles of moans and groans. Bile begins to rise as the hand on his cock kneads. Cold fingers toy with his urethra, tugging and pulling at the sensitive skin of the head. Gagging on his saliva and growing close to his end, Vanitas scratches at the fabric below him.

It builds up steadily while he comes, ropes of ejaculate painting the black sheets as he retches. Pools of black spill out of his mouth. Rivulets run down his chin. Vanitas screams hoarsely as the cock hits him again and again, dead set on the bundle of nerves that send fire through his veins. 

Out of exhaustion he collapses lifelessly onto his darkened bile. The bedframe is still squeaking as the monstrosity behind him grabs his hips. It keeps going while Vanitas cries from the overstimulation being too tired to do anything about it. Claws begin to draw blood. Possessiveness written all over the actions of it. He sighs shakily while it holds him down to the bed, fucking inside of him so roughly he thinks that maybe this time he will break. That maybe it just wants to carve the shape of its appendage inside of him. Make a home there. 

Vanitas whines to no avail. It won't stop until he has passed out. It's only now that he wonders that this is exactly what it wanted from him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts. I completed it recently having not known what I meant to do it with to begin with. Hopefully you enjoy. Please comment if you do.


End file.
